A week of Mark Lilly
by Courtneycat
Summary: A story of Marks week, how the regular to unregular things show up in his everyday schedual..
1. Monday: A stupid report

You just got to love mondays right...

No, mondays was the worst day ever created, I wonder what god thought as he made the days of the week, was he on drugs or something..

Well, my weekend didn't begin with a good start.

First Twayne wanted me to wite this report what we were learning in the group and every ones improvements. It took me all night to finish, and just as that wasn't enough, Callie had to drop by and get her 'needs'.

''Oh, Maaark!'' He heard her sing song voice call after him, coming from the window. He didn't bother turning around, just keept writing on his report.

''Ehem.. Mark..'' She tried one more, with no response.

''Mark!'' She suddenly yelled, getting her demon face on, that's when he turned around from his computer to face her.

''Yeah.'' He answered quietly, looking a little uncomfortable at her.

''Im waiting..'' She said smirking a evil smirk at him, laying down on the bed.

''Well, I kind of, can not, do what you so badly want to do with me tonight, cause I've got to write a report to Twayne about how works going.'' He said looking at Callie to see what her reactions would be.

She looked a little shocked at first, but then put up a sweet laught, or at least it sounded like one.

''Oh, Mark, Mark, Mark... Don't you ever learn, Twayne is just a twat that gives other's stupid 'homework', I can like get it to disappear like that.'' She said while snapping her finger at the last word.

''So let me handel that work of yours, and let's get this, going...'' She said grabbing him by the shirt dragging him down to the bed with her, starting to make out with him.

''But.'' Mark said in between their make out ''You know how important this job is for me, and if I don't write that report..''

''Mark! Relax, your not going to lose you job.''

''But..'' He tried.

''Nah-ah, no but's, why don't you ask Randall to write it for you or something, he's in the living room isn't he?'' She asked him.

''Well, yeah. But he doesn't know how to write or what im even doing, he's like litteraly a moron.''

''If you don't go ill go,'' Callie tried but knew he would'nt let her.

''Fine!'' Mark said annoyed, walking out into the living room where he saw Randall sitting and watching tv.

''Hey, Randall, buddy. So how would you like to write a report that acutally should've been written by me?'' He asked looking questionable at Randall.

''Your going to bang Callie aren't you.'' Randall said, still looking at the tv.

''Agh, you know that shes going to literally kill me if I don't soo..'' Mark stupidly said.

''Yeah, just give me the notes, that's what friends are for right.''

Mark slowly gave him his computer, still thinking this was a bad idea.

''Um, yeah so you can go now.'' Randall said to him, cause of Mark standing there in like 5 minutes after.

''Heheheh, I-I will, Im leaving my work with you now, my important work..'' Mark said while slowly walking backwords to his bedroom, sounding nervous.

''Okay..'' Randall just said.

Then Mark walked into his bedroom again.

When he came in he got a crazy Callie ripping his clothes off, and dragged in bed with her on top.

''Why did you take so long!'' She asked in a despereate voice mixed with her demon one.

''I didn't, I just gave him my..'' There was no time for questions for her now, she pressed her lips against his, grabbing whatever she could find on his body.

5 minuttes later

''Hm, should I put a Q right there or a T,'' Randall sat and thought for himself, not paying attention to the sounds coming from Marks bedroom.

But then suddenly heard, ''Oh Mark, do my third hole!''

''Gad, how loud they are..'' Randall muttred to himself, getting the ear plugs he had for emergencies,and this was a emergencie..

The next day, Mark went out of his room seeing Randall sleeping on the couch.

He went into the kitchen, made his eggs, then got dressed for work.

He took the computer that was lying besides the sleeping Randall, Thanks, Marks whispered to him and went out of the apartement.

When he was at work, he went straight to Twaynes office.

''Twayne, here is my report.'' Mark said, putting down his computer in front of him.

Twayne looked a little skeptical while he was reading it, mabye I should've read it before I gave it to him, Mark thought for himself, looking a little nervous.

''Haha, cows..'' Twayne suddenly said to himself. Cows? Mark thought, what on earth do I do that are with cows.

''Well,'' Twayne started ''after reading this, it shows me that it's clearly... A good to go, very good job Mark.''

Mark just looked suprised.

''Okay here is your computer.'' Twayne said while giving it to him.

Mark looked at it and saw that it was deleted.

''You deleted it?'' He asked Twayne.

''Yeah, that's what we do here, after were finished reading reports, you didn't need it did you?''

''What, no, just wondered.'' Mark said walking out of his office.

''Hey Mark,'' He saw Callie walking by, winking at him taking out her snake tounge.

Oh man, now he would never know what he wrote, unless...

''Randall, what did you write in my report!'' Mark said sounding desperate, smacking the front door to their appatment open.

''What report?'' Randall asked him.

''What, are you telling me you don't know what im talking about?''

''Well, I remember you gave me your computer, then I don't remember anymore.''

''Did you drink?'' Mark asked him, knowing that was the situation.

''Wha, no.. Okay, fine I did, how come, did it suck.'' Randall asked.

''No, actually, it was more of a hit.'' Mark said smiling at Randall ''Maybe I should get you to write my reports more often.''

So, the person you thought wouldn't go throught with it, did it, and it became the report of the week, still not knowing what it was about.. But times go by, and new stuff from the boss comes.

So yeah, not the worst monday in the history..

**AN:**

**So when i wrote this the first time, it was night and I was tierd, and when I was going to copy this I deleted it... Yeah smart move.. **

**But today, I just had to finish and remember what i wrote, cause I wanted it to get out. **

**So basicly im taking everyday of the week to make a story of what happens everyday.**

**I could use some ideas from you who reads this to, I don't think I will come up with everything alone.. hehe.. **


	2. Tuesday: Nicer then normal

Tuesday, the second worst day of the week, but this day was more special then the others, well, at least today.

''I wonder what is this box for.'' Mark said to himself, while looking through Leonards drawers, and why am I looking through his drawers you might think.. Well boredom makes you do alot of unexpected things.

He opened the box and saw a shiny golden ring.

''Hm, what a fine ring, might as well try it on.'' He took it on and a flash of gold came over him.

''Wow.. What did this thing just do.'' Mark said, from just getting a shock from the ring, and turning all gold for a second.

''Mark! What are you doing.'' Leonard said, losing his coffee on the floor.

''Ehh, nothing.'' Mark was saying, while trying to get the ring of his finger.

''Don't even bother, that wont budge for a while..'' Leonard said, sadly looking down at his coffee now laying on the floor.

''What is this ring acutally?'' Mark asked, looking wierdly at him.

''Well, I got it from a garage sale, but it get's you to do whatever you want others to do.''

''Like this, Leonard I demand you to lick up that coffee you just spilled out on the floor.''

''Yes, master.'' He said in a wierd voice, licking the coffee of off the floor.

''Okay, then.. You just keep on doing that, while im leaving this room..'' Mark said looking disgustingly at him.

''Nooo, Mark! Get back!'' Leonard tried to yell, but Mark was to far away.

''Mark! Go get me coffee.'' It was Callie who was bossing him around again..

''You know what, im not going to get you your coffee, cause you are going to get me a coffe.'' Mark said looking at her with a satisfying smile.

''What! There's no way im,'' she started but then changed her sentences ''will do sir.'' Then she walked into the elevator.

''Mark,'' he heard Twayne yell at him ''there are no janitors here today, so can you wash away some stuff I spilled in my office?''

''What I think is, that you can do it yourself.''

''Very well, ill go do it right away.''

Wow.. This was fun, everybody did exactly as I told them, Mark stood and thought for himself.

''Here's your coffee.'' Callie said suddenly appearing in front of him making him jump.

''Gad, Callie you litteraly scared the shit out of me..''

Then her face became normal again.

''What am I doing, and why do you have a coffe, and I don't.'' She said, sounding pretty mad.

'Chill, Callie. Your so up in the face on everybody, and right now im gonna take the rest of the day of, just cause I feel like it.'' He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

''What! Im gonna tell Twayne and that,'' she said, slapping the coffee out of Marks hand ''should've of been, my, coffee..''

''You know, you should be more nice.'' Mark told here, living for the elevator to go home.

''Nice?'' Than a shock came through her, suddenly a smile came across her face ''Yes Mark, your right, I should be more nice.'' She said with a wierd voice, skipping off to her office with a huge grin on her face.

''Randall! Were out of eggs!'' Mark yelled at him from the kitchen, having his head all up in the fridge.

''Randall?'' He asked again, hearing no response.

Then walking out of the kitchen into the living room, he saw a note on the table.

Mark,

Im out getting the love of my life to notice me,

and go out with me.. And it's not Crystal..

Coming home late, Randall.

''Goddammit,'' Mark said after reading the note ''he's out finding Crystal, again...''

He threw the note in the trashcan, and when he was about to go out to buy some eggs, Callie was standing in front of him.

''Mark! Im so glad your home, can I come in?'' She said smiling this smile at him.

Hm.. Something was wrong with her, Mark thought, but what was it..

''Actually now was a bad time, cause I was just about to get some eggs and.'' He then got stopped by Callie ''what? Don't you want to see your girlfriend?'' She said looking like she was about to cry.

Yeah, there was something definently wrong with her..

''What, no I just..'' He then got cut of again, by a hugging Callie ''Oh, Mark! Don't tell me your going to leave me for some eggs!''

Okay, happy Callie.. Emotional Callie.. Caring Callie.. Hm.. Oh god, he told her at work to be nice and the ring did it, well, at least she's not yelling at him and demanding sexual needs.

''Are you breaking up with me, is that what your saying, I can change, I can.. Just give me a chance!'' Yup, this was really wierd listening to.

''Im not breaking up with you, and right now I want..''

''Me to give you a massage, and tell you how wonderfull you are,'' Callie said looking up at him.

''Yeah,'' Mark said with a smile, enjoying the nice Callie ''that would've be lovely.''

A few hours past when suddenly Randall came waltzing through the door.

''Shhussh, Marks sleeping!'' Callie half whispered to Randall.

''Well, sorry for interrupting, like nothing at all,'' He said with a loud voice.

''Wha..'' Mark tierdly said, slowly waking up.

''Oh hello nice Callie, and.. Randall..''

''Ill walk into the bedroom,'' Callie said ''come in when your ready, Markey..'' She waved at him walking into the bedroom.

''Randall, this is sick, Callie is nice and that's cause I told her so not being aware of it, using this ring, and were you out looking for Crystal again!''

''Okay, let's take the first thing first, Callies nice that's an improvment, and no I was not out looking for Crystal.'' Randall said the last sentence determined and crossed his arms.

''I was out looking for... Ice cream..''

''Okay then, I demand you to say you were out looking for Crystal.'' Mark said smirking.

''Wait what,'' then he said what he was demanded to ''I was out looking for Crystal.''

''See, was that so hard.'' Mark said looking at a mad Randall.

''That wasn't fair, you made me do it!''

''Yeah yeah, can you make me get this thing of now?'' Mark asked him, pointing at his finger where the ring was.

''Hmm, yeah, why don't you call Leonard or something.'' Randall said, walking into the living room, with Mark coming after.

''Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?'' Mark said, stupidly asking himself.

Then he picked up the phone and called him.

''Heeey, Leonard watcha doin?'' Mark asked him, hearing loud music in the background, cheering and woooing..

''Oh, Mark is that you? Im, fine..'' He started and then the sound in the background went dead.

''Leonard, are you at a party?''

''Wha.. No, im at home doing some work.''

''Okay,'' Mark slowly said still sounding suspicious ''Well, you know that ring I got from your drawer, ehh, how do I get it off.''

''Get it off? It will never get off, it's stuck on there forever.'' That's when Mark got a super worried face and yelled ''WHAT!''

''Nah, im just kidding, you just apply soap, then it will come off.'' He heard him laughing in the background.

''Soap? Just regular soap? Okay..'' Mark then went to the kitchen to take soap on his finger where the ring was.

He then flushed some water over his finger.

''Mark,'' He heard Callies sweet nice voice call after him, he then finally got it off, and then suddenly heard a mad and unpassient voice from Callie ''Mark! Come in here right now, or I will tear you to pieces!''

Well, at least she's not cursed anymore.

So I guess todays lession was, never trust the ability of the power using others, to make them something their not, or just makes them do something you wanted done long ago.

**AN:**

**Another one out, not sure if this one was so good but, im sure it'll last ^-^ **

**EnJoY ! **


End file.
